Diario
by Hottaru89
Summary: Dos personas han descubierto que sienten más que simple rivalidad por Rukawa, ¿qué arán? ¿cómo se lo tomará Rukawa? ¡Echemos una ojeada a sus diarios XD! TERMINADO!
1. Día 1

**PRIMER DÍA  
**

Akira Sendoh

Iba yo tan tranquilo lamiendo un trocito de limón por la calle, cuando oí un sonido muy familiar. Me acerque al lugar de donde procedía ese sonido, era un pequeño campo de básquet al aire libre, fue allí donde le vi. Hacía más de un mes que no sabía nada de él, yo no había asistido a ningún partido suyo, ni él a un partido mío; pero seguía igual, con su pelo negro despeinado, sus ojos azules brillantes, su piel blanca…y…mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte como siempre que le veo. Me quede un rato observándole sin que él se diera cuenta detrás de un arbusto, disfrutando del espectáculo y lamiendo mi trocito de limón. Me parece que él me vio al cabo de un rato y se fue, y yo me quede allí ensimismado con el limón en la mano y con unas ganas enormes de decirle: Kaede te amo.

Hanamichi Sakuragi

¡Buff¡Acabo de llegar de entrenar y estoy que me caigo¡ese maldito gorila no me dejará en paz en toda mi vida! Mañana tengo partido y ahora estoy agotado¡pero como soy un genio mañana estaré en plena forma para poder jugar y superar a ese maldito zorro!...ese… maldito… zorro… Creo que Haruko ya no me gusta, mis amigos tienen razón, es un poco… no sé… como atontada. No me había dado cuenta hasta hoy. Estábamos entrenando, y ese maldito zorro hizo un perfecto lanzamiento, Haruko, como siempre¡empezó a gritar loca de alegría¡Brrfffffff¡No lo quiero ni recordar! Pero esta vez era un sentimiento muy diferente. Rukawa se giro y miro a Haruko. ¡Esto si que ya no lo podía soportar¡Esclaté! Pero no empecé a pelearme con Rukawa, sino que empecé a gritar a Haruko. Cuando ya me había calmado Haruko rompió a llorar y se fue corriendo. Sentía pena, pero no me importaba demasiado… cosa que hace poco me hubiera roto el corazón. Entonces me gire y vi que Rukawa me estaba mirando, enrojecí, y me gire otra vez. Todos estaban pendientes de mí, eso no me importaba, lo que me importaba era que Rukawa me estuviese mirando, me ponía muy nervioso…Ahora ya está asegurado, hacía días que lo pensaba, pero ahora se que es cierto, amo a Rukawa.

Kaede Rukawa

A ver… representa que aquí tengo que escribir lo que he hecho hoy… me he entrenado, me he quedado dormido en clase, me he vuelto a entrenar, he dormido…he comido. En cuanto el día…se puede decir que ha sido un día tonto. Me estaba entrenando cuando de repente he visto como una especie de cresta, que parecía el pelo de un erizo, salía detrás de un matorral. Como tan solo se de una persona lo suficientemente tonta como para peinarse así me fui a casa a dormir un poco. Me parece que tenía que escribir algo más… ah sí…ya me acuerdo. Estábamos entrenando después de clase, me tocaba tirar a la canasta, he tirado y he acertado; entonces una de esas chicas pesadas y chillonas ha empezado a gritar mi nombre, me he dado la vuelta para ver quien era la escandalosa que me distraía. Era la hermana del capitán, si esa chica que va siempre con ese idiota… como se llama...ahora no lo recuerdo…da igual. Entonces el idiota ese empezó a gritarle; que raro, normalmente me grita a mí y empezamos a pelearnos…no lo entiendo…mi mente no está capacitada para entender a mentes tan imbéciles y burras como la de Sakuragi.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¡Mi primer fic ! Aunk no estoy muy satisfecha UU'... espero vuestra opinion sobre esta chorrada de historia k se le ha ocurrido a una cabeza loca como yo XD. ¡Tened piedad k soy nueva akí! XD 


	2. Día 2

**Segundo día**

Akira Sendoh

¡Está decidido! Mañana será el gran día, el día en que le diré a Kaede lo que siento por él. Ya se que pensareis que estoy loco, y que mí Kaede me va a rechazar, pero yo creo que eso no es cierto. Creo que Kaede es gay, como yo, y por eso creo que tengo muchas posibilidades; somos rivales y como todo el mundo sabe ¡del amor al odio van dos pasos! He llegado a esa decisión porque hoy he ido al instituto del Shohoku¡y me he encontrado a Hanamichi sentado en la escalera mirando una foto de mi Kaede! Hanamichi se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia ha guardado la foto todo colorado y me ha dicho '¿Qué pasa?' en aquel momento yo también me he puesto colorado y me he ido sin poder ver a mí Kaede. Ju, ju, ju, ese Hanamichi, eso si que no me lo esperaba de ti Hanamichi Sakuragi, pero no me ganarás.

Hanamichi Sakuragi

¡Ahhgg¡Hoy ese maldito erizo me ha visto mirando una foto de Rukawa¡Ahhgg¡Que rabia¡¿Tenía que ser justamente Sendoh¡Ahora seguramente ya sospecha lo que siento por Rukawa¡Maldito erizo¡Ja, pero yo ya se desde hace tiempo que Sendoh es gay¡Si se le ve a la cara que es gay¡No lo puede ocultar ni con su pelo de erizo¡Jajajajajaja! Pero……este ya es el segundo día que veo a Sendoh rondando por mí instituto,…..no será…. ¡no será que a Sendoh le gusta Rukawa¡Nooo¡Que gran tragedia¡Sendoh y yo tenemos los mismos gustos¡Nooo¡A Sendoh le gusta Rukawa¡Tengo que adelantarme¡Mañana mismo se lo diré¡Mañana me declaro¡Ya verás Sendoh, ya verás¡Que a este genio no le puede ganar nadie en nada¡En nada!

Kaede Rukawa

¿Hace falta que escriba todos los días? ………… zzzzzz…….. zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...… zzzzz………………………….. (ronquido)………….. zzzzzzzzzzzz …………………… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ………...…………… (ronquido).

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Aki sta l segundo capitulo! Espero ir mejorando, pk creo k s va a alargar hasta el decimo capitulo XD. Creo k en la parte d Hanamichi me he precipitado un poco con lo que sospeche k a Sendoh le gusta Rukawa, no tiene suficientes prubas, pero como necesitaba k los dos supiesen k tenian competencia, lo he dejado como una de las paranoias d Hanamichi, k n este fic habra bastantes XD.

Gracias por tu consejo **Darling Kitty** , la verdad s k lo d los reviews ni me lo había mirado XD (hay k ver como soy '). Lo he intentado debloquear pero no sé si lo he hecho bien , soy un poco lenta para estas cosas > . Espero recibir comentarios tuyos, aunke sean malos XD

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Día 3

**Tercer día**

Akira Sendoh

Al terminar el entrenamiento me he dirigido hacia el instituto Shohoku para declararme (tal y como dije ayer, ya que soy un hombre de palabra). Estaba nervioso y a la vez deseoso de ver la reacción y oír la respuesta de mí Kaede. 'Jujuju, seguro que se sorprende, que ganas tengo de contárselo todo' iba pensando por el camino, completamente seguro de que no me iba a rechazar. Cuando he llegado no había nadie al instituto, y me ha entrado pánico¿y si había llegado demasiado tarde y ya se había ido? Pero entonces he visto luz dentro del edificio, he entrado y me he dirigido a la clase iluminada. Era el vestuario del equipo de básquet. He entrado y… de que que me caigo, Kaede estaba…..estaba allí…..estaba…..estaba…. ¡Estaba guapísimo! Sin camiseta, mostrándome su increíble cuerpo….ay…. Kaede….Me he quedado tan sorprendido de su belleza que me he quedado como una estatua, no podía moverme….no podía. Él se me ha quedado mirando sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me ha preguntado con su aire característico

Entonces he vuelto a recuperar la confianza y mi sonrisa (que he descubierto que pone muy nervioso a Kaede¿por qué será?).

- Quería hablar contigo

Él se me ha quedado mirando sin inmutarse, y yo he continuado.

- Sabes, desde hace tiempo he querido contarte una cosa.- yo sigo sonriendo.

- Ah….

- ¿No tienes interés en saber qué es?

- No- y se ha ido hacia la puerta para largarse de allí

Yo alarmado he dicho sin pensar:

- ¡Espera! Lo que quería decirte es que te quiero.

Él se ha parado de golpe, yo todavía conservaba mí sonrisa

- ¿Qué?- se gira Kaede y me pregunta

- Pues que te quiero, te quiero mucho.

Se ha quedado como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Estaba blanco más blanco que lo de costumbre. De repente ha recobrado su color normal.

- Es broma¿no?

- No Kaede, no. Es la pura verdad

- Es imposible

- No. Soy gay.

Entonces me he acercado a él y le he dado un beso en la mejilla. Él se ha apartado, estaba lívido, me ha dado la sensación que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Entonces he entendido la respuesta, Kaede no me ama. Él me ha mirado sorprendido, se le veía en la cara que tenía ganas de reírse, pero como es él, no se ha reído, se ha puesto la camiseta sin quitarme el ojo de encima, como si yo estuviese apunto de lanzarme sobre suyo, y se ha ido tranquilamente, dejándome ahí con mis reflexiones, porque no pienso rendirme fácilmente, jujujujuju.

Hanamichi Sakuragi 

¡Yo estaba al lado de la puerta del vestuario cuando ese maldito erizo se estaba confesando a Rukawa¡También he visto el beso¡Ahhgg¡Antes odiaba a ese erizo, pero ahora le odio mucho más¡Muchísimo más¡Como se atreve a besar a Rukawa con esa maldita sonrisa¡Jajajaja, pero Rukawa le ha dada calabazas, jajajajaja¡Se lo tiene merecido! Cuando Rukawa se ha ido, yo lo he seguido, pero como él tiene bici y yo no, he hecho entrenamiento extra corriendo tras la bici de Rukawa. Por desgracia he tropezado con una piedra y me he caído…. ¡los genios también pueden cometer errores, jajajajajaja! Me he levantado y he empezado a correr otra vez. De repente he visto un montón de gente en medio de la calle. Me he acercado y he visto que….he visto a Rukawa inconsciente al suelo con su bicicleta completamente rota y un camión al lado¡Rukawa había tenido un accidente! He ido con él en la ambulancia, y ahora estoy a su lado escribiendo esas cuatro líneas en mí diario. Le miró; está como si estuviese durmiendo, pero le pego y no me responde….la enfermera ya me ha pillado tres veces pegando a Rukawa, dice que a la próxima me manda fuera….tal vez, ahora que se lo que siento por él, debería ser más delicado con Rukawa…..Despierta, por favor…. ¡Despierta maldito zorro¡Plaff! Vale enfermera, vale, no le pegare más……vamos no me haga salir………no le voy a hacer daño….

Kaede Rukawa

Hoy el erizo se me ha declarado…. ¡A mí! Nunca pensé que él pudiese ser gay, la verdad, es que me hace gracia, Sendoh, el chico perfecto con su tonta sonrisa, gay……. ¡Jajajajaj! Tenía tantas ganas de reírme, pero como nadie me ha visto nunca reír, me he aguantado. Sendoh ha llegado al vestuario en el peor momento, el momento en que me estaba cambiando, tan solo entrar me ha mirado de pies a cabeza y se ha quedado allí patitieso. Por desgracia al cabo de un rato ya volvía haber esa asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro, y no se le ha quitado esa sonrisa en todo el rato que me estaba contando su amor hacia mí. En solo pensar en ese sentimiento un escalofrió me recorre por toda la espalda y me pone la carne de gallina. Sendoh enamorado de mí………… no, gracias. Estaba yo pensando en lo que me había dicho Sendoh mientras iba en bicicleta, me he quedado dormido y……….ya no recuerdo nada más.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Este ya es más larguito, jeje, o por lo menos con el dialogo parece más largo XD. La verdad es que lo había escrito en verano y ya está terminado, por lo tanto no tardare mucho en actualizar . Aunque tal vez lo canvie un poco... ya veremos XD 

No sabes la ilusión que me hace que te guste este fic, **inuyashaluchi, **espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo y que Kaede siga tal y como es. Un besote!

Jajajaja, eres una sádica **Darling Kitty** XD! Ya ves, en este capítulo de qué que no la palma, pero es por su culpa ¬¬'. Trankila, k a mi la pareja SendohxRukawa no m gusta mucho, y dudo k este sea l final UU'. La historia s va alargando poco a poco... XD. Muchísimas gracias por tu review wapa!


	4. Día 4

**Cuarto día**

Akira Sendoh

Hoy he vuelto a ir al instituto Shohoku para ver si mi Kaede había cambiado de opinión. He llegado en el gimnasio y me ha sorprendido no ver a mi Kaede entrenando con los otros, entonces me he dado cuenta de que Hanamichi tampoco estaba. Eso me ha hecho sospechar…. ¿y si esos dos estuviesen juntos! He entrado y cuando han terminado todos los 'es Sendoh', '¿qué hace aquí?' y todo eso, les he preguntado:

- ¿Donde están Rukawa y Hanamichi?

- No tengo ni idea donde está Hanamichi, ni me importa- me ha contestado Mitsui - últimamente está muy raro….

- ¿Y Rukawa?-que era lo que verdaderamente me interesaba.

- Ayer por la noche Rukawa tuvo un accidente con su bicicleta y no ha podido……. ¿Sendoh?... ¿Qué te pasa Sendoh!...¡Sendoh!

Hanamichi Sakuragi

Me he quedado dormido en la habitación del hospital de Rukawa. Cuando me he despertado he visto que había dormido casi todo un día….que mal estoy. Ha entrado la enfermera (no me cae nada bien esa enfermera¡siempre que me mira me parece que se está burlando de mí!).De repente he oído un gemido y ¡he visto que Rukawa se estaba despertando! Me ha mirado.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estás en el hospital, has tenido un accidente con tu bici- le cuenta la enfermera- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien y –me mira- ¿qué haces tu aquí?

- Ha estado todo el rato a tu lado –le dice la enfermera, yo he enrojecido al instante- Deberías darle las gracias.

- Gracias, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí idiota?

- Estaba corriendo detrás de ti cuando de repente tuviste este accidente.

- Y…. ¿por qué corrías detrás de mí?

- Mmmmm……tenía que contarte una cosa.

- Ah…-ha mirado la mano que yo le agarraba con fuerza - ¿qué hace 'mí' mano entre 'tus' manos?

Yo la suelto enseguida, me notaba la cara ardiendo.

- Na.…..nada

- Ah… – coge un pañuelo y se limpia la mano ¡será idiota!- …y… ¿qué querías contarme?

- Bueno…..yo….quería contarte……que –la presencia de la enfermera me ponía muy, pero que muy nervioso ¿Es que no se podía marchar esa arrogante chica!-…..¿Se puede ir PORFAVOR!- he empujado a la enfermera fuera de la habitación. ¡Se lo tiene merecido¡Seguro que era una espía enviada por ese maldito erizo!

- Mmmm….

- Bueno, quería contarte que yo…….- ¡no encontraba la manera de decírselo!- …….yo……

- Suéltalo ya de una vez, no puedo malgastar todo mi tiempo libre aquí contigo –él tan agradable como siempre.

- Pues…… ¡Kaede Rukawa te amo¡Te amo¡Te amo¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…!

¡Me parece que he estado gritando esto durante minutos! Estaba tan nervioso, y tan lleno de energía…… ¡Jajajajajajaja¡Es que los genios nos sobra energía¡Jajajajajajaja! Bueno, cuando he terminado de gritar 'te amo', nos hemos quedado los dos callados, sin decir nada……tan solo se sentía mi fuerte respiración. Todo yo estaba empapado de sudor, por el estrés de ese momento. De repente ha vuelto a entrar esa arrogante enfermera.

- ¿Qué es todo ese jaleo? –se me ha oído desde el otro extremo del hospital….- ¡Habéis despertado a la chica del lado!

Rukawa se ha levantado de la cama y le ha preguntado a la enfermera.

- ¿Puede cambiarme de habitación?

- Si, pero…. ¿por qué?

Rukawa le ha dicho alguna cosa en el oído, y se han ido los dos de la habitación Yo me he quedado allí esperando hasta que ha vuelto la enfermera.

- Le hemos cambiado de habitación…….esta habitación es………. es muy pequeña

Yo he mirado a mí alrededor. Esa habitación era para dos, y solo la ocupaba Rukawa, tenía baño, ventanas, sillas,…. He mirado a la enfermera estupefacto.

- ¿Esta habitación pequeña¡A mí no me tome el pelo¡Esta habitación es el doble o el triple que la mía!

- Bueno, será que usted es pobre señor…. –me ha dicho con una sonrisa, pero un poco nerviosa.

- ¿QUÉ¿Yo pobre¿Cómo te atreves maldita bruja!

- Vale, vale….cálmese

- ¡Ahhgg! Bueno…. ¿Dónde está Rukawa?

- Ehhh….mmmm….en la habitación 215.

Y me he ido en la habitación 215. La puerta estaba cerrada. Desde el pasillo le he preguntado.

- ¿Estás pensando en lo que te he dicho?

- ……

- Es que como te has ido sin decirme nada…. Yo te quiero, de verdad

- .….

- Contéstame solo una cosa………………tu………………… ¿tu me quieres?

- …..

- Contéstame, por favor.

- ….

- ¡Vamos contéstame!

- …..

- ¡Contesta maldito zorro! - he abierto la puerta y….

- Si, yo también te quiero mucho querido, jojojojo

¡Ahhhggg¡No me lo podía creer! Era….era…. ¡ERA UNA VIEJA¡Una vieja con arrugas¡No se parecía en nada a Rukawa¡Me he equivocado de habitación¡Esa maldita enfermera me ha engañado¡Ahhggg¡Ha conseguido escapar de mí, sin decirme nada¡Maldito zorro!

Kaede Rukawa

Lo primero que he visto hoy al despertarme ha sido esa bola de billar roja con patas a mi lado con cara preocupada; he empezado mal el día, muy mal. Este día va de mal en peor. El idiota ha hecho fuera a la enfermera porque tenía que 'contarme una cosa', eso me ha hecho sospechar mucho, porque llevo dos días que con esto de que quieren contarme cosas…..lo de Sendoh, por ejemplo. Pero he pensado 'es imposible que este idiota sea gay y que yo, precisamente yo, le guste'. El idiota ese estaba muy nervioso, y cuando por fin he conseguido que me lo contara de una vez por todas me ha dicho que………. ¡me ha dicho que me amaba¡A mí¿Pero qué le pasa a la gente últimamente¿Qué les pasa conmigo! Se que tengo éxito con las chicas…… pero con los chicos………eso es nuevo…. Cuando me lo ha dicho he entrado en trance, no me lo podía creer (no me lo creo ahora), mis dos rivales enamorados de mí. ¡Dios¡Solo falta Nobunaga Kyota y ya estarán todos! (Tengo que evitar a Nobunaga, por si acaso…). Por suerte mía entonces ha entrado la enfermera, y yo le he pedido que me cambiara de habitación. Para convencerla le he dicho que Hanamichi es un gamberro y que solo quería rematarme de una vez por todas (cosa que no es del todo falsa¡porque me he despertado gracias a un golpe de ese idiota!) y ella se lo ha creído y me ha dado otra habitación, era una habitación de 2, como la otra, pero esta estaba ocupada por otra persona…..pero a mí me daba igual, claro, porque a mí todo me da igual. He entrado en la habitación y……..la persona que la ocupaba ha empezado a gritar¡Rukawa¡Rukawa¡Rukawa eres el mejor! Por suerte, era una chica (es que últimamente….no se…), pero no una chica cualquiera, no¡era una de aquellas animadoras que no para de gritar mi nombre en todo el santo partido¡Que mala suerte¡No recuerdo un día tan malo en toda mi vida! Ayer ese erizo gay se me declara, esta mañana con la compañía de ese idiota, también gay, y tooodddaaa la tarde con esa plasta…. Además, no he podido dormir en todo el día por culpa de las malas compañías…. de eso yo le digo tener mala suerte, por suerte ya me han dado el alta (el accidente no era grabe) y ahora estoy aquí, en mi casita sin nadie que me moleste…. (¡Que eso dure!)

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

El cuarto capiiii! quería actualizar antes, pero se me oblido XD, pero por unos días no pasa nada, no he tardado mucho. Como veis tanto Hanamichi como Sendoh se han declarado ya! pero nuestro zorro no muestra mucho interés... Tal vez canvie de opinion XD, ya veremos. 

Gracias por ir siguiendo mi fic **inuyashaluchi **, Hanamichi ya se ha declaradoooo, y en menuda situación XD, pobre Hana, tal vez me paso 1 poco XD. Muchos besos.

Gracias por tu review **J.HiKaru**, espero que te continue gustando!

Bye, bye!


	5. Día 5

**Quinto día**

Akira Sendoh

Ayer me desmaye en medio del gimnasio del instituto Shohoku, vaya espectáculo ice. Los del equipo ya tienen tema de que hablar durante días. Pero no me avergüenzo de nada, yo solo estaba preocupado por Kaede y su accidente. Ha sido un trauma para mí. ¡El mismo día que me declaro, mi Kaede tiene un accidente con su bici! Y claro, he estado toda la mañana pensando que fue por mi culpa…….me sentía fatal, pero como no sabía en que hospital estaba ni nada……….no he podido irle a ver……..pobrecito. Por la tarde he ido otra vez al instituto Shohoku (si no fuera por el básquet me cambiaria de instituto, porque paso más tiempo allí que en mi instituto, yendo a ver a mi Kaede, claro) para preguntar por mi Kaede. Cuando he llegado me ha………. me he…………... …..me he vuelto a desmayar en medio del gimnasio…. Kaede estaba allí¡entrenando como si nada! Jujujuju, menudos sustos me da este chico……. Lo mejor ha sido que cuando me he despertado en medio del gimnasio…………. ¡él me estaba mirando!... lástima que después se haya dado la vuelta y haya seguido entrenando………... En ese instante alguien me ha cogido por el brazo y me ha arrastrado a fuera. Ese alguien era, como no, Hanamichi Sakuragi.

-¿Qué haces aquí, maldito puerco espín?- me ha preguntado- ¿Vienes a este instituto solo para desmayarte?

-He venido a veros –le he sonreído.

-¿Ha vernos?

-Si

-¿No querrás decir 'a verle'?

-¿Qué?

-¡No te hagas el iluso Sendoh¡Se perfectamente que vas detrás de Rukawa¡A este genio no le puede engañar nadie!

-Estás insinuando que yo……

-¡Si¡Qué tu eres gay!

Un par de chicas nos estaban mirando escandalizadas. Primero mi desmayo de ayer, segundo mi desmayo de hoy, y ahora que se extienda que yo soy gay…… ¡Con la buena fama que tenía yo!

-Y ¿Cómo sabes que a mí me gusta Rukawa?

-Oí tu declaración

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso. ¡Y por tu culpa Rukawa tuvo ese accidente¡Fue por tu culpa maldito erizo!

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-A ti te gusta Rukawa ¿no?

Ha mirado hacia donde están las chicas

-¡Sshhhhh¡No grites tanto!- me dice en un susurro- ……ayer yo también me declaré a Rukawa.

De que que no me desmayo otra vez…. (mi salud peligra, con tantos sustos). ¿Y si mi Kaede le hubiese dicho que él también le amaba? Por suerte he recuperado mi sonrisa.

-Y……. ¿y qué te dijo?

-Nada….

-¿Nada?

-Exacto. ¡Se fue sin decirme nada!- ha gritado, pero vigilando que aquellas chicas no le oyesen- ¡Y hoy me ha abitado durante todo el día!

-Como siempre ¿no?

-¡Pero antes me decía idiota, me criticaba o algo, pero hoy no!

-¡Jujujujujuju! Otro que ha sido rechazado por Kaede.

-¡No hace gracia¡Rukawa será mío¡Mío¡¿Lo entiendes erizo!

-Eso ya lo veremos Hanamichi Sakuragi…….

Y me he ido con toda la calma del mundo………y con mi sonrisa en los labios.

Hanamichi Sakuragi

Hoy he vuelto a ver a ese maldito erizo. Se ve que ayer se desmayó cuando supo lo de Rukawa. ¡Jajajajajajajajaj¡Qué debilucho¡Se nota que no es un genio como yo! Y hoy…. ¡Jajajajajajaja!... ¡Hoy se ha vuelto a desmayar¡Jajajajajajajaj¡Ay que me meo de tanta risa¡Jajajajajajaja¡Ha sido buenísimo¡Jajajajajajaja!... Se ha desmayado porque ha visto que Rukawa estaba entrenando, la verdad a mí también me ha sorprendido¡pero no me he desmayado¡Jajajajajaja! Cuando se ha levantado le he arrastrado hacia fuera del gimnasio y hemos hablado de nuestra relación con Rukawa. Yo le he llevado a un lugar donde no había nadie, ya que es mejor que nadie oiga hablar de este tema, entonces he visto ¡que Haruko y una de sus amigas estaban casi a nuestro lado¡Que mala suerte¡Ahhggg¡¡Y a sobre ese maldito puerco espín se pone a gritar por allí 'a ti te gusta Rukawa, a ti te gusta Rukawa'¡¡Será idiota¡¡Ahhggg! Cuando por fin ese erizo se ha largado he ido a hablar con Haruko.

-Haruko……. ¿Has oído mi conversación con Sendoh?

-Mmmmm……. si – me dice ella angustiada- …….no era mi intención Hanamichi……..lo siento.

-Bueno…….ahora ya lo sabes,……. y tú amiga también.

-No, ella no lo sabe

-Pero si estaba allí.

-Le he dicho que se equivocaba, que había sentido mal…….

-¡Muchísimas gracias Haruko¡No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima!

-De nada. Solo lo he hecho por un buen amigo.

-Haruko…….lo del otro día………..no debía haber empezado a gritarte. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Entiendo tus sentimientos, porque yo también………ya sabes. Espero que Rukawa te corresponda, de verdad.

-Pero ¿y tu?

-A mí me ignora…. Como a todas sus fans.

Entonces me he acordado que Rukawa no me ha dicho nada en todo el día. Me he despedido de Haruko, con ganas de decirle: A mí también me ignora.

Kaede Rukawa

El medico me dijo que no fuera al entrenamiento, pero como yo paso de todo, he ido. Al llegar todos me miraban y me decían: No deberías haber venido; y yo les e ignorado. He intentado evitar a ese idiota durante todo el día; si él iba por un pasillo, yo iba por el otro; cuando él se acercaba a la canasta, yo me alejaba;…..y así todo el día. Un rato que no había idiota a la vista, he empezado a practicar lanzamientos, cuando de repente he sentido que Ryota (que estaba a mi lado) gritaba¡Sendoh! Ese nombre aun me causa escalofríos. Me he girado y he visto que Sendoh estaba allí, mirándome. De repente sus ojos se han puesto en blanco y ha caído hacia un lado. Primero he pensado que se había dormido así, de repente (cosa que entiendo muy bien), pero entonces he visto que no, que estaba inconsciente. He oído que ayer al enterarse que yo había tenido un accidente se desmayó; y hoy otra vez. Será idiota. Cuando se ha despertado lo primero que ha hecho ha sido mirarme. Yo le he ignorado, me he girado y he empezado a entrenar, como si nada. ¿Cuándo tiempo podré estar así, ignorándolos? Cada vez se me hará más difícil, porque cada vez están más pesados. Además, siendo tan idiotas no se rendirán nunca. Como su mente es tan cortita, no entienden que no tienen ninguna posibilidad conmigo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Lo sé, le sé, he tardado mucho en actualizar aun teniendola hecha XD... problemas con mi gran fantástico, queridísimo, genial ordenador ... ', ya sabeis... estos aparatos simepre se estropenan en el peor momento... a ver si me compran otro... > 

Pero después de mucho sufrimiento, aki stoy otra vez con el quinto capítulo! este es más largo, no? XD. Ojalá sea de vuestro agrado!

Muchas gracias a **inuyashaluchi** y a **J.Hikaru**! jeje, a veces creo k me e pasado, sobretodo con el pobre Hanamichi... jajaja, a ver como termina esto 

bye!


	6. Día 6

**Sexto día**

Akira Sendoh

Hoy estoy muy feliz. Mi Kaede rechazo a Hanamichi, eso quiere decir que aun tengo posibilidades. He estado todo el día planificando el día de mañana, porque mañana se jugará otro partido amistoso contra el Shohoku. Gran día el del partido amistoso…… ¡fue la primera vez que vi a mi Kaede! Cuando le vi lo supe enseguida, él era mi tipo ideal, y pensé que él había sentido lo mismo, pero no. Mañana seguro que lo piensa. Jujujuju. Cuando hoy el entrenador nos ha dicho que jugaremos este partido amistoso de que que no me pongo a bailar y a gritar por allí de la alegría, pero en lugar de eso he empezado a lamer un trocito de limón. Jujujuju. Además, se que me tocará marcar a mi Kaede. Jujujuju.

Hanamichi Sakuragi

¡Bufff! Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo por escribir porque me tengo que entrenar para el partido de mañana. ¡Mañana se jugará Ryonan vs Shohoku¡Jajajajajajaja¡Menuda paliza les haremos¡Jajajajajajaja¡Ya verá ese puerco espín¡Jajajajajaajajaja¡Rukawa podrá ver que yo soy mejor que el erizo aquel¡Jajajajajajajaja! Un momento……..si jugamos Ryonan contra Shohoku quiere decir que……….. ¡Mierda¡¡Mierda¡¡Mil veces mierda¡¡Ahhgg¡No había pensado en esto¡El erizo marcará a Rukawa¡No¡Que gran tragedia¡¡No!...

Kaede Rukawa

Mmmmmm…….. No se que hacer. ¿Me tiro en el río y me ahogo o me ahorco aquí mismo? Mmmmmm………que dilema. Hoy Ayako nos ha dicho que mañana jugaremos un partido amistoso contra el Ryonan. Es decir que 'yo' jugare contra Sendoh. Antes hubiera querido jugar para poderle ganarle, pero ahora……. No quiero ni pensarlo…… Yo, el idiota y el erizo en un mismo partido……. ¡Noooo! Me da igual que las chicas vayan detrás de mí, porque las ignoro y además ellas no se atreven ni a hablarme; pero con esos dos es distinto, a ellos, como rivales que somos, no los puedo ignorar mucho (y eso que hago lo que puedo), y no se cortan en nada, no………. Me tiene tan preocupado (me parece que es la primera vez que me preocupo por algo) que creo que no voy a poder dormir……..y eso es decir mucho…………………………..

Zzzzzzz…….zzzzzz…….. (Ronquido) '

CONTIUARÁ...

* * *

E aqui el sexto día! está cortito pero intentaré actualizar muuuy pronto, espero que os guste y decidme que tal esta > . Para el próxomo capítulo veremos xomo le fue a Rukawa en su pesadilla de partido XD, que ahora está maniatico y todo! Me parece que lo haré sufrir un poco (sonrisa malévola)! 

Muchas gracias por tu review **hipolita**, solo puedo decirte que hasta el útimo capítulo no se sabrá a quien ama Rukawa, pero de momento estos dos lo tienen mal XD! pero... en este fic TODO puede pasar! Y TODOS sufriran un poquito... jeje. Espero saver más de ti y que te guste este diminuto y paranoico capítulo XD!

bye!


	7. Día 7

**SÉPTIMO DÍA**

Akira Sendoh

Jujujujuju. Que gran partido el de hoy. Hay una buena noticia y una mala noticia. La mala: Hemos perdido, por muy poco, pero hemos perdido. Y la buena¡Mi Kaede no se ha separado de mí en todo el partido! Hanamichi estaba verde de envidia, pobrecito, pero que se le va hacer……..Mala suerte. Bueno, vamos por lo importante, Kaede y yo hemos estado muy pero que muy juntitos. Creo que estábamos tan juntitos que los otros jugadores han empezado a sospechar algo de lo nuestro…….. Se puede decir que mi Kaede y yo ya tenemos una relación. A Kaede se le notaba mucho que estaba loco de amor. Jujujujuju, yo siempre cumplo mis objetivos.

Hanamichi Sakuragi

¡Hemos ganado¡¡Hemos ganado gracias a mí, el genio del básquet¡Jajajajajajaja¡Toma ya maldito puerco espín¡Te lo mereces¡Por estar todo el partido metiéndole mano a Rukawa¡Suerte que he intervenido a tiempo, porque si no¡Jajajajajajaja¡Que cuando yo me propongo algo se cumple! Por ejemplo¡mi relación con Rukawa¡Por fin hay alguien que no me rechaza¡Jajajajajajaja¡Es que nadie se puede resistir a este genio¡Jajajajajajaja!

Kaede Rukawa

Ayer pensaba que hoy sería un mal día pero…. no me imaginaba que pudiese llegar a este extremo…… es demasiado para mí. Empezamos el partido, Sendoh estaba a no más de 3 centímetros de mí……y así todo el partido ¡No quiero ni acordarme! Que mal lo he pasado. El idiota se le veía que estaba celoso (cosa que ha Sendoh le hacia mucha gracia, porque no se le ha quitado esa tonta sonrisa en todo el rato) y de repente pasa por mi lado y ¡me toca el culo¡Será idiota¡Ni un Dios puede tocar mi culo, por ser mío! Y no ha sido discreto, no, se ha enterado todo el mundo. Cuando Sendoh lo ha visto se le han puesto los ojos como naranjas, y después ha dejado ir un 'no me ganarás'. Y le ha empezado a hacer la competencia. ¿Cómo? Pues muy sencillo ¡tocándome el culo también¡Vaya manera! Ni alguien que pasa tanto de todo como yo puede soportar esto. ¡Ha sido humillante! Y todas las animadoras esas quejándose de fondo……para rematar. Yo he hecho como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque muy nervioso. Se me acercaba Hanamichi y yo ya corría hacia el otro lado, por si acaso; con Sendoh lo he tenido más difícil……. lo tenía que marcar……. A la cuarta vez que el idiota me ha tocado el culo les he dicho a los dos '¿Se pede saber que coño estáis haciendo? No os toméis tantas libertades. Ni se os ocurra volverme a tocar ', pero ellos como si nada. Al terminar la primera parte el erizo se me ha acercado y ¡me ha abrazado¡Eso ha sido la gota que colma el baso¡Eso ya no lo he podido soportar! Me lo he quitado de encima y me he ido a beber un poco de agua. Cuando teníamos que volver a jugar yo les he dicho que no, que no quería jugar, he cogido mis cosas y les he dejado allí plantados, ale, que se jodan. No quería pasarlo tan mal como la primera parte, es lo mejor que podía hacer.

CONTINUARÀ...

* * *

Waaaa! k corto... UU'. Sorry pero com cada capítulo representa un día, se acaba pronto la "acción". Mejor para Rukawa XD, que con esos dos locos a saber que le ocurre! capaces son de violarlo ( pero yo no, lo quiero demasiado )aunque... lo tendré en cuenta XD. Pensad que a Rukawa le puede gustar cualquier persona que haya salido a la serie . Ya saben, pueden dejar cualquier comentario, crítica o lo que sea, estoy abierta a todo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Ya vees **Khira-chan**, tampoco lo he hecho sufrir tanto, solo que se está volviendo paranoico... Para Hana y Sendoh el partido a ido de maravilla, pero poco les va a durar esta felizidad, verás cuando Rukawa se entere de lo que en realidad piensan estos dos XD. Muchas gracias por tu review! Un besote!

Sorry **hipolita** por este capítulo tan corto. Me alegro que te guste mi fic, pero me temo que me vas a matar cuando te enteres a quien ama a Rukawa XD. Un besote a ti también!

Bye!


	8. Día 8

**OCTAVO DÍA**

Akira Sendoh

¿A que no sabéis que día será mañana? Mañana será 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados, un día especial para mí y mi Kaede. Hoy he estado todo el día pensando en el chocolate que le voy a regalar. He encontrado una receta y he empezado. Seguro que es un chocolate muy dulce, con todo el amor que he puesto. Seguro que a mí Kaede le encanta, él también es muy dulce (¬¬' si tu lo dices). Cuando he terminado he pensado que le faltaba alguna cosa¡Y le he puesto un trocito de limón! Mañana iré a dárselo. Buenas noches.

Hanamichi Sakuragi

¡Jajajajajajajajajaja¡Este año seguro que no me quedo sin chocolate¡Seguro que Rukawa me da chocolate¡Hoy se le notaba que estaba tramando algo! Estaba muy raro. ¡Seguro que es por lo de mañana¡Estoy muy nervioso¡Mañana es San Valentín¡Jajajajajajajaja¡Rukawa ya te puedes estar currando ese chocolate¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

Kaede Rukawa

Zzzzzzzzzzzz…………….zzzzzzzzzzzzz……………zzzzzzzzzzzz……………zzzzz.

(Se ha quedado dormido antes de empezar a escribir ¬¬')

Y EL SIGUIENTE DÍA SAN VALENTÍN...

* * *

Este capítulo es una pequeña introducción del próximo capítulo, que será el penúltimo, pero hasta el último capítulo no se sabrá a quien queiere nuestro Rukawa! k mala soy XD! Creeis que Hanamichi recibirá su chocolate? Que Rukawa aceptará el chocolate con limón de Sendoh? Pues lo averiguaremos n l próximo capítulo ! 

**Pan d'thor:** k bueno k mi fic t haga reir , principalmente lo he hecho por esto, no por las parejas. Espero k l continues leyendo!

**inuyashaluchi:** jajajaja, a mi también me gustaría tocar su culito XD! él se queja de Sendoh y Hana, pero yo sería aun peor! estaria bien k fuera 1 trio, así todos felices, pero no... jajajajaa soy demasiado cruel para terminar así! ya verás... jejeje (risa malevola)

**hipolita:** jejeje, lo siento hipolita pero no t puedo contestar a esta pregunta XD, m estaria traicionando a mi misma > !

**Mayako87:** waaa! m alegro k t guste i k t parezca divertido! y no t preocupes k al final Rukawa s vengará d todo l k l han hecho sufrir esos... jejeje

Oo me ha ocupado más la despedida k l capítulo...

Bye y un besote para todos!


	9. Día 9

**NOVENO DÍA**

Akira Sendoh

El día de san Valentín, el día de los enamorados, el día en que la chica regala a su chico chocolate. En nuestro caso es distinto, porque no hay chica, simplemente estamos mi Kaede y yo. Y como no espero que mi Kaede me de nada, yo si le hice un poco de chocolate. He ido al instituto Shohoku, con mi chocolate envuelto en un envoltorio de color rosa con corazones¡es que soy muy original y oportuno¡Jujujujuju! He ido hasta su clase y allí me he encontrado a un montón de chicas con chocolates peleandose, por lo que he supuesto que Kaede estaba en medio de todas esas chicas (¡es que es tan popular entre ellas!). ¡Jujujujuju! Esas chicas no tienen nada que hacer conmigo como rival en el amor. Tal y como esperaba mi Kaede ha salido de entre las chicas, y me ha visto. Se le han puesto los ojos como platos, pero igualmente estaba para comérselo, como siempre. He ido hasta él y le he dicho en medio de todas esas chicas:

- Aquí tienes tu chocolate- tanto las chicas como mi Kaede estaban flipando, a mí no me hace nada que todo el mundo se entere de nuestra relación, pero parece que a él sí que le importa.

-¿Chocolate?

-Sí –le doy el paquete rosado- este es el chocolate que yo te regalo.

Él se lo mira, y me lo devuelve.

-No quiero 'tu' chocolate

-De acuerdo- le hacía vergüenza que le entregara el chocolate delante de todas esas chicas, ay…………. Es tan tímido mi Kaede….

Al final me he ido sin dárselo, pero he pasado por delante de su casa y lo he dejad en el buzón con una nota. Jujujujuju. Debe estar muy contento. Jujujujujuju.

Hanamichi Sakuragi

¡Ahggg¡Hoy que iba dispuesto a recibir mi chocolate, y ese maldito zorro va y no me lo da¡Ahhggg!Que rabia! He ido a su clase y he visto que Sendoh le daba chocolate y que Rukawa lo rechazaba. ¡Lo rechazaba¿Qué se cree ese maldito puerco espín, dándole chocolate a Rukawa¿¡Eh¡Será idiota¡Claro que Rukawa lo ha rechazado¡Rukawa me quiere a mí¡Aunque no me regale chocolate! Cuando ese erizo se ha ido, yo he ido a pedirle a Rukawa mi chocolate (delante de todo el mundo, sin vergüenza). Él me ha mirado extrañado y se ha ido. Yo me he ido rápidamente hasta mi casa, porque pensaba que me lo habría dejado allí. ¡Pero no¡No¡Allí no había nada¡Ni chocolate ni nada¡Nada¡Ahhggg¡Que rabia!

Kaede Rukawa

Al llegar al instituto me he enterado de que era el día de san Valentín (vaya día más estúpido¿quién se lo inventó?), ya que un montón de chicas pesadas me han dado chocolates, pero yo no he aceptado ninguno¿qué esperaban? Estaba intentado deshacerme de todas esas plastas cuando de repente he visto a ese chico de la cresta que tanto odio, más últimamente. Estaba ahí, palplantado, mirándome con su sonrisa de bobo acabado. Se me ha acercado y me ha dicho con toda la naturalidad del mundo: 'Aquí tienes tu chocolate'. ¿Quien le ha dicho que yo quiero su chocolate envuelto en papel de color rosa¡Más cutre no puede ser¡No quiero chocolate¡Y menos el suyo! Yo le he dicho que no lo quería, lo más calmadamente que he podido (no quería que se me viera alterado). Yo pensaba que diciéndole esto se le borraría esa sonrisa, pero ¡no!. Me ha sonreído y se ha ido¡sonriendo! Estaba intentando calmarme, cuando entre las chicas (que lo han visto todo) se ha presentado el otro idiota de turno…

-¿Dónde está mi chocolate, Rukawa?- me he preguntada con esa sonrisa diabólica que tiene cuando algo le va bien, o se imagina que va bien…

¿Pero qué chocolate¿Acaso creía que yo le iba a regalar chocolate¿Yo¿Precisamente yo?

-Que crees idiota ¿Qué voy regalando chocolate a todo el mundo?- le he dicho sarcásticamente. Como se veía que no entendía la respuesta (su mente es cortita y le cuesta captarlo)- Que no hay chocolate, y menos para ti.

Y se ha ido gritando por allí, pero como eso es normal, nadie del instituto se ha asustado al oír sus gritos. Al llegar a casa, me he encontrado un paquete rosado con una nota rosada también. ¿A qué no os imagináis de quien era? Algo cutre y rosado…. ¿talvez de Sendoh¡Pues sí! Ha ido directamente a la basura, pero antes he leído la nota, es mejor no comentarla, ya que era un poema de Sendoh…….sin comentarios. Ya estoy harto de estos dos, no me dejan en paz: El idiota es normal que lo vea cada día¿pero Sendoh? Antes solo le veía una vez al mes o menos, y ya tenía suficiente Sendoh para subsistir, y ahora¡le veo todos los días! Estoy decidido, tengo que hacer algo para que me dejen en paz,……talvez……..decirles la verdad.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Wenas! que tal ha cadado? espero k ls haya gustado . Pobre Hana, s ha quedado sin chocolate XD 

Te daré un pista **hipolita**, no es el profesor Anzai, aunque estría bien XD. Tal vez esto le vendría mejor a Mitsui... jajaja, no m los imagino juntos! n l proximo capítulo ya verás quien es, ya vees que en éste Rukawa se ha decidido a contarselo a Hana y Sendoh. Muchas gracias por tus reviews!

Ya vees **Mayako87**, Rukawa más bien odia este día, pero claro, como es tan wapo XD. Ahora serán los otros los que sufriran, no t preocupes (jujuju). Espero k t siga gustando esta lucura! muchísimas gracias por el review!

Hasta l proxima!


	10. Día 10

**DECIMO DÍA**

Akira Sendoh

Hoy no tengo ganas de escribir nada……. Nunca antes me había sentido así, tan rechazado. Ay…….que dura es la vida. Yo que pensaba que nadie se me podía resistir, ahora veo que no es cierto……. No todo sale como nosotros queremos………….No sé si lo has notado, pero estoy un poco deprimido………ay……………..ah……..

Hanamichi Sakuragi

No me lo puedo creer…… ¡Esto es antihumano¡Imposible! Pero…….a la vez………también es real. He vuelto a ser rechazado……..por alguien que yo pensaba que me amaba……. ¡No¡Que desgraciado soy en el amor! Rukawa nos ha reunido a Sendoh y a mí para decirnos algo muy importante, realmente importante…….Nos hemos quedado los dos de piedra, y también en una profunda depresión, ya que Sendoh también creía que Rukawa le amaba……pero no, no me ama ni a mí ni a Sendoh sino a………. Ahora soy incapaz de escribir su nombre…….

Kaede Rukawa

Por fin les he contado a el idiota y al erizo la verdad, hacía días que quería hacerlo, pero algo me lo impedía……Al final lo he contado, simplemente para que me dejen en paz, para que vean que mi corazón está en otro lugar, y que ellos no podían hacer nada. Les he llamado a los dos y les he llevado a una aula desocupada. Me han preguntado porque les había llevado ahí, yo les he dicho que no les amaba, ellos se han sorprendido; tan el uno como el otro se pensaban que yo les amaba, vaya tontería, pero como son tontos, hacen tonterías, es algo propio de la naturaleza. Me han preguntado si era gay, yo les he contestado que sí, soy gay, pero que me gustaba otra persona. Cuando les he dicho quien era se han hundido profundamente en sus pensamientos y se han ido arrastrando el anima por allí. Pero yo no puedo contentarles, porque yo amo al capitán, yo amo a Takenory Akagi.

P.D.: Entonces tanto Hanamichi como Sendoh empezaron a observar a Akagi, para ver que tenía que ellos no tenían. Al final, tanto observarlo, tanto observarlo, se olvidaron de Rukawa y se enamoraron de Akagi. Total, que ahora nuestro gorila tiene tres fans muy especiales '

**FIN **

**

* * *

**Jajajajajaja! k os ha parecido? Ha sido sorpresa o no? Es k pobre Akagi, nunca nadie lo tiene en cuenta XD. Este fic hace mucho k lo escribi, y ya iba con la idea de k todos terminasen detras d Akagi, pero ahora no m gusta mucho... tal vez continue el fic, weno ya veremos . Espero k hayais disfrutado este fic y muchas gracias por leerlo! Ya saben que me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinion

Jajaja! espero no haverme tardado con la actualización **Mayako87**, no vaya a ser k mi vida peligrase! XD. Ojalá no te haya defraudado el final! gracias a ti por haber seguido este fic, de veras k m hace mucha ilusión k t guste! Muchísimos besos y hasta pronto wapa!

Jeje, k tal **Lune de Barlon**? como ves Rukawa no es hetero ni mucho menos l gusta Haruko, a él le gusta el hermano de Haruko XD! Le gustan machotes machotes! M alegra que lo encuentrés divertido, ya que principalmente lo hice para reir un poco. Besos y una enorme abrazada!

Por fin puedo contestarte tus preguntas **hipolita**! puedo decirte libremente k a Rukawa l gusta Akagi... t lo esperbas? No es que sea una pareja muy típica k digamos... Como he dicho antes tal vez siga con el fic y haga otro remix d parejas, pero m da mucha pereza XD! Ojalá no kieras matarme por este final (jeje) y cuidate mucho! un gran besote!

Gracias **inuyashaluchi** por escribir tu review aunke no tuvieses mucho tiempo. M gusta mucho recibir tus reviews, k me has ido mandando desde k empezé con el fic ! Siento no haber puesto lemon, pero es k no había pareja por hacerlo XD, a no ser que Hana y Sendoh hubiesen violado a Rukawa Oo... ¡pobre zorrito! espero k t haya gustado también el final, cuidate mucho y muchísimos besos para ti!

Jajaja! a mi me gustaría saber qué cara han puesto ustedes! Jajaja! Pero sí, la cara de Hana y Sendoh, todos desilusionados hubiese estado muy bien **Khira-chan**, sobretodo la de Sendoh (jejeje). Menuda depresión han cojido, pero con su nuevo amor ya se les ha pasado! Un monton de besos wapa y muchas gracias por tus reviews!

Bye, bye!


End file.
